Amaya
by Hakudoshi and Kanna Forever
Summary: Amaya had always been aware her heart could only belong to one person... She just didn't expect to end up with him because of their love for a little girl. OCxSesshomaru: Amaya Sesshomaru Kohaku Rin Family.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay Amaya, you are in this story as a very powerful thingy. Okay?

Amaya: Thingy? WHAT THE HECK!! I AM NOT A THING!!

Me: Fine. Girl. Happy now?

Amaya: Okay!

Me: Oh, and you like Sesshomaru.

Amaya: -blush- As in, Rin's Sesshomaru? As in Fluffy?

Me: Yep!

Amaya: -blushes more- OMG!! -faints-

Me: Heh. I knew she'd be embarrassed. She also gets premotions like the real Amaya. I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or Jaken or Rin or Ah-Un or Kagome or Kanna or Hakudoshi or Shippo or Sango or Kohaku or Naraku or Kagura or Kikyo or Miroku or Amaya or Evanescence or Nightwish -goes on and on-

Amaya sighed, tears welling in her eyes,_ Why does everyone hate me? What have I done? _She looked toward the moon,_ Would they love me if I was a human…_ The tears fell down her cheeks. The moon's light comforting her. She opened her mouth and sang softly,

_**I still remember the world**_

_**From the eyes of a child**_

_**Slowly those feelings**_

_**Were clouded by what I know now**_

_**Where has my heart gone**_

_**An uneven trade for the re-**_

A voice pulled her out of song, "Demon! Everybody, Demon!" She sighed and ran towards the west. The moon began to set and she felt loneliness fill her heart. "Even you leave me…" Her whispery voice laced with sorrow. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, _I'll just become human._ She emptied her mind and began to chant, "Tomai kuu crana tuuseinait tuu klasena." Her body slowly changed. The mark on her forehead disappeared into her pale skin, her fangs shrank, her nails stayed long but seemed human enough not to be noticed, and her dog ears were replaced by human ones, though they were slightly pointed. She smiled and walked into a forest,_ At least I appear to be one species…_ Suddenly a demon appeared, he cackled madly. She screamed and began to run, just like any human. She looked behind her and her eyes widened, _He's going to get me!_ She ran into something hard and cold and fell down. She looked up and saw a dog demon, her eyes widened, "Please! Help me!" _Dog demons are kinder to humans, just maybe… _She saw a little girl and smiled. _He has a pup… A human pup… he must have taken her in… So sweet._ She walked around him and opened her arms to the girl. The little one jumped into her arms, her smiled grew, "Hello sweetie." The girl looked up at her happily. She rocked her back and forth, forgetting both demons and began to sing the song she had started earlier, this time her voice was strong but caressing,

_**I still remember the world**_

_**From the eyes of a child**_

_**Slowly those feelings**_

_**Were clouded by what I know now**_

_**Where has my heart gone**_

_**An uneven trade for the real world**_

_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_

_**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**_

_**I still remember the sun**_

_**Always warm on my back**_

_**Somehow it seems colder now**_

_**Where has my heart gone**_

_**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**_

_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_

_**Believing in everything**_

_**Iesu, Rex admirabilis**_

_**Et triumphator nobilis,**_

_**Dulcedo ineffabilis,**_

_**Totus desiderabilis.**_

_**Where has my heart gone**_

_**An uneven trade for the real world**_

_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_

_**Believing in everything**_

She smiled down at the small girl in her arms. "Oh, how I do love little ones." Everyone but the girl stared at her. She blushed, "Did I do that?" They nodded. She looked at the silver-haired demon, "She is really sweet, I'm glad you took her in." She sighed, "It's so hard to find kind people these days…" He blinked, she smiled sadly. "Of course you don't care for me, do you?" She paused for a moment, "I knew it. No one cares for me… No one…" She looked at the loving child, "Except her." Her eyes filled with tears, "Oh I wish I didn't have to leave her."

The demon seemed to think for a minute, turned and killed the demon behind him, "I am Sesshomaru. The girl you hold is Rin. You may travel with me." She looked at him hopefully, _He's nicer than I thought!_ "But you must never run away and will protect Rin if I ever leave, no matter how long." She smiled gratefully and bowed.

"I would be honored to serve you milord." Rin looked up at her, "Hello Rin. I am Amaya."

Rin smiled, "Are you my new Kaa-san?" Amaya's eyes widened and she looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded.

She looked back at Rin, "Yes." She gently kissed the girl's forehead. "Now go back to sleep." Rin obediently closed her eyes. She smiled and laid her down on a soft patch of grass. "Sweet dreams."

Sesshomaru watched the new human, _Amaya… the night rain…_ He could smell demon on her, though it was faint. She was quiet beautiful, she had long black hair and sad blue eyes. Her skin was extremely pale for a human and she wore a light colored kimono with flowers around it and was held by a blue ribbon. He was tired but couldn't sleep. "What do you do?" He asked her.

"I sing." She whispered, her voice soft. "Do you want me to sing for you? Though it is day, I can tell you are tired." He nodded. She closed her eyes and swayed, finding a melody,

_**You're too important for anyone**_

_**There's something wrong with everything you see**_

_**But I - I know who you really are**_

_**You're the one who cries when you're alone**_

_**Where will you go**_

_**With no one left to save you from yourself**_

_**You can't escapeYou don't want to escape**_

_**However did you manage to push away**_

_**From every living thing you've come across**_

_**So afraid that anyone will hate you**_

_**You pretend you hate them first**_

_**Where will you go**_

_**With no one left to save you from yourself**_

_**You can't escape the truth**_

_**I realize you're afraid**_

_**But you can't refrain from everything**_

_**You can't escape**_

_**You can't escape**_

_**I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands**___

_**Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?**_

_**I can hear you when you whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming**_

_**And where will you go**_

_**With no one left to save you from yourself**_

_**You can't escape the truth**_

_**I realize you're afraid**_

_**But you can't reject the whole world**_

_**You can't escape**_

_**You won't escape**_

_**You can't escape**_

_**You don't want to escape**_

He stared at her. Her eyes opened and she blushed. His eyes softened, "I think I like your voice." He growled softly. Her blushed darkened. "I couldn't fall asleep, I'm sorry." _Why am I apologizing to this human?_ She smiled timidly before humming softly. And that's how the great lord fell asleep…

Me: So how'd you like it?

Amaya: -blush- He said my voice was beautiful…

Me: I know! So cute!

Amaya: Hey!

Me: What?

Amaya: I didn't have any promotions!

Me: -sweat drop- I know. It's just the first chapter.

Amaya: Oh…

Me: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, Chapter Two!

Amaya: I wonder what's going to happen…

Me: Uh… I would tell you but there are people that actually read this.

Amaya: There are?

Me: Yeah.

Amaya: I thought I was the only one that did that…

Me: Nope!

Amaya: Weird…

Me: -stare-

Amaya: What?

Me: We are taking to much space aren't we?

Amaya: Probably.

Me: Then we'll stop.

Amaya: Let's.

Me: Okay.

Amaya: Okay.

Me: Wait! I have to do the disclaimer!

Amaya: Well do it.

Me: Okay.

Amaya: Like now.

Me: Do I have to?

Amaya: Yes.

Me: Fine. I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or Jaken or Rin or Ah-Un or Kagome or Kanna or Hakudoshi or Shippo or Sango or Kohaku or Naraku or Kagura or Kikyo or Miroku or Amaya or Evanescence or Nightwish -goes on and on-

Amaya woke up and looked leveling at the child, "Wake up sweetie. The moon is up and we have a whole night ahead of us." The young girl moaned and curled up closer to Amaya. Love swelled in her heart and she held the child gently, "Okay, I'll let you sleep a little longer." She made sure Sesshomaru was still asleep, then she looked at the sleeping child, "Tiak tur ney fortu kaiwic." Rin's ears were now small and doglike, two small fangs peeked from her mouth. Her nails grew a little longer and her skin became slightly paler. She smiled and whispered, "Now my dear, you are what you always wished to be. Immortal. You can stay with Sesshomaru-sama forever now. Though, I warn you. Being a Kaisouti is hard. People fear and hate you. Let the moon guide you, now I will give you a more human appearance. Tomai kuu crana tuuseinait tuu klasena." Rin changed, her ears were now pointed slightly and skin stayed pale, but other than that she seemed normal… Until she opened her eyes. Amaya stared in shock, Rin's eyes were now a brilliant shade of gold. Amaya gasped, "Rin…"

She jumped when she heard Sesshomaru, "What's going on?" He growled, then he saw Rin's eyes. "What the- Explain. Now." Amaya stared at him. He looked at her for a moment, then sighed. "Rin, your eyes are golden. Did you have any strange dreams you would like to talk about?"

"Yep!" She chirped, "Kaa-san was in it… But she looked different." Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly to the left. "She was a demon." Amaya's eyes widened, "Then she turned to me and said 'Now my dear, you are what you always wished to be. Immortal. You can stay with Sesshomaru-sama forever now. Though, I warn you. Being a Kaisouti is hard. People fear and hate you. Let the moon guide you, now I will give you a more human appearance.' And said some weird words." Amaya and Sesshomaru stared at her. She giggled, "And I felt all tingly, then I woke up."

Sesshomaru stared at Amaya. She turned bright red, "Rin, dear, would you like me to sing a song?" Rin smiled and nodded.

_**I can't run anymore,**_

_**I fall before you,**_

_**Here I am,**_

_**I have nothing left,**_

_**Though I've tried to forget,**_

_**You're all that I am,**_

_**Take me home,**_

_**I'm through fighting it,**_

_**Broken,**_

_**Lifeless,**_

_**I give up,**_

_**You're my only strength,**_

_**Without you,**_

_**I can't go on,**_

_**Anymore,**_

_**Ever again.**_

_**My only hope,**___

_**(All the times I've tried) **_

_**My only peace,**_

_**(To walk away from you)**_

_**My only joy,**_

_**My only strength,**_

_**(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

_**My only power,**_

_**My only life,**_

_**(And love is where I am)**_

_**My only love.**_

___**I can't run anymore,**_

_**I give myself to you,**_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**In all my bitterness,**_

_**I ignored,**_

_**All that's real and true,**_

_**All I need is you,**_

_**When night falls on me,**_

_**I'll not close my eyes,**_

_**I'm too alive,**_

_**And you're too strong,**_

_**I can't lie anymore,**_

_**I fall down before you,**_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**My only hope,**_

_**(All the times I've tried)**_

_** My only peace,**_

_**(To walk away from you)**_

_**My only joy,**_

_**My only strength,**_

_**(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

_**My only power,**_

_**My only life,**_

_**(And love is where I am)**_

_**My only love.**_

_**Constantly ignoring,**_

_**The pain consuming me,**_

_**But this time it's cut too deep,**_

_**I'll never stray again.**_

___**My only hope,**_

_**(All the times I've tried) **_

_**My only peace,**_

_**(To walk away from you)**_

_**My only joy,**_

_**My only strength,**_

_**(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

_**My only power,**_

_**My only life,**_

_**(And love is where I am)**_

_**My only love,**_

_**My only hope,**_

_**(All the times I've tried)**_

_** My only peace,**_

_**(To walk away from you)**_

_**My only joy,**_

_**My only strength,**_

_**(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

_**My only power,**_

_**My only life,**_

_**(And love is where I am)**_

_**My only love**_

Rin had fallen asleep soon after the beautiful song flowed from Amaya's soft lips. She smiled, then turned to the fazed Sesshomaru. "I have a secret I should share with you." He just nodded, she grimaced. "I am not a demon, but I am not a human. I am not an elf, nor a mermaid. I am not a fairy or a witch. I am neither vampire nor nymph. I am all of these things and many you have never heard of. We are called the Kaisouti and are hated by many. We are also known as the Lost Ones. Demons and humans, simply think of us as hideous hanyous disguised as beautiful maidens. They despise us and mock us relentlessly. Sometimes elves and mermaids take us in, but they are rare. As are witches, fairies, and vampires. Few live to be 9, I am lucky, for I have lived for a full 16 years. My voice and the moon have carried me to this age. How does the moon help me? It keeps death out of my mind, it gives me a reason to live." She looked toward Rin, "As has this young child." She looked at him, something burning in her eyes, "Letting me be with has given me a joy I have never felt before. I love her as dearly as I would my own musume and only wish her to be happy. I have endangered her by giving her a power of such responsibility. I will take any punishment you see fit."

He reached out and cupped her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes, "You have given Rin immortality. I will not have to suffer having to watch her grow old and die. Why should I punish you?" She turned a bright crimson but held his gaze. He removed his hand and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "You will stay, as I said before, but promise me one thing." She nodded, "Stay by _my_ side as well as Rin's, no matter what happens."

She stared at him, surprised by what he had said. Then bowed her head, "Yes milord. Anything you ask." He nodded, his face becoming blank again. _What just happened? Did he really- But that would mean… _She sighed, _This is all to confusing…_

Sesshomaru was also surprised by what he had done, but refused to show it. He was amused by how flustered she became. Rin woke up about thirty minutes later, ignorant to what had just taken place around her, "Kaa-san! Your singing was so enchanting, Rin fell asleep…" She seemed slightly embarrassed about this.

At that moment, Sesshomaru's annoying half-brother decided to show up, "Kaa-san? Sesshomaru, is there something you would like to say?" He was smirking and Sesshomaru felt a growing urge to rip it of Inuyasha's smug face.

Amaya smiled kindly at Inuyasha, "Hello. I'm Amaya. Nice to meet you." Inuyasha stared in bewilderment at the soft-spoken girl. "You must be a relation to Sesshomaru, correct?" Sesshomaru sighed, "Ah… You two don't get along… I see. Well, I shall still respect you. Now tell me your name."

Before the surprised half-demon could answer, Kagome came stomping in, "Inuyasha! Sit!" The boy fell to the ground head first, sputtering curses. She turned to Amaya, "Hi! I'm Kagome! Is that really your daughter?"

Amaya laughed, "No. If you know Sesshomaru-sama- "Oh no, another follower." -then you probably know Rin. She seems to have been around Sesshomaru-sama far longer than I." They stared at Rin, "Yes, that's Rin. She… changed a little bit last night. In a way, I guess you could say I've taken her in."

Rin smiled, "Yep! Kaa-san and Sesshomaru-sama are Rin's new family. Oh and so are Jaken-san and Ah-Uh!" At this comment Amaya turned bright red. Rin giggled, "Mommy gets embarrassed easily." That only made the girl's blush darken.

Inuyasha snickered but was cut off when he saw Sesshomaru's glare, "So you think of me as family. What part of your family?"

Rin giggled, "You remind Rin-chan of her Chichi and Jaken's like Rin's Oji and Kaa-san reminds Rin of her Haha!" She grew sullen for a minute, "But no one reminds Rin of her Nii-sans…" Amaya instinctively embraced the girl.

"Shh… It's okay my dear… I'm here… I'm not going to leave you…" Her voice silken and soothing, calmed the girl. She kissed her on the forehead, "I know how it feels to loose loved ones." Amaya suddenly turned her head and saw a strange human boy, she turned her kind eyes to the boy, "It's okay boy, you can trust me." Her eyes were so open, so honest the boy took a step toward her. "Kohaku, you are motherless and so I will claim you as my son. You should not be without a mother and Rin shouldn't be without a Onii-san."

Sesshomaru was surprised by how easily Amaya could claim this boy, who was only five years younger than herself. He was just as surprised when the boy looked at her gratefully. _Why is she so kind? She's treated horribly yet she acts like every life is a treasure to behold… Why?_ He tossed these questions around for a while before putting them away. He didn't have time to think about this. He rolled his eyes, "You may travel with us." The boy stared at him in awe. He knew this boy admired him and knew he would be obedient. He wasn't surprised by Kohaku's nod or Rin's gleeful smile, but was startled by Amaya's reaction… She was hugging him…

Amaya: I DID WHAT!!

Me: You hugged him.

Amaya: -faints-

Me: Hee, hee, hee! It was longer than I thought it would be. Please Review!


End file.
